Sprinkler systems designed for private and public use generally have hole-recessed or pop-up sprinkler heads for distributing water. Eventually grass tends to spread into the cavity, choking off the spray of water and restraining the upward movement of the sprinkler's pop-up shaft. Since this is a common problem with gardeners, most find the job difficult and tedious to remove grass from around sprinkler heads. This is accomplished with hand shears or hand held grass trimmers that are designed to make large diameter cuts parallel to the surface of the ground. A person trying to trim grass from around a pop-up sprinkler head will eventually cut a large bowl shaped depression in the grass around the sprinkler head. This depression will be the same size as the length of the filament or blade of the grass trimmer, in the range of 8 to 16 inches. There are also health hazards considering the vertical angle the filament or blades must be rotated to trim the grass down to the popup sprinkler's head. The centrifugal force of the rotating filaments or blades will throw sand, small rocks, grass and other debris up into the air and onto the person trimming the grass. Additionally, the filaments have a tendency to snag and break when rotated in the vertical angle, and rotating plastic or steel blades can cause damage to the plastic pop-up sprinkler heads. The disadvantages to this method are obvious.